Rich media content is generally referred to as content that is graphically rich and contains multiple media, including graphics, raster images, text, video and audio delivered through a single interface. Rich media content is becoming increasingly popular on the Internet and recently also in the wireless space.
Delivery of discrete content such as raster images in rich media services today is not done in a progressive nature. This results in a bad user experience.